


Coda

by talefeathers



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: “Spike,” Faye said. Not a question.“Dead,” Jet spat in reply.





	Coda

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [Things you said while you were crying.](https://sickburnsides.tumblr.com/post/187127461253/prompts-1-things-you-said-at-1-am-2-things)

“Jet?” Faye called, climbing the stairs up to the Bebop’s bridge. “Were you thinking of maybe eating something today? You’ve been up here for—”

Faye froze. Jet sat in the pilot’s seat with his back to her, but she sensed something wrong in the way he was hunched over the comms line.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Why don’t you just get out of here, Faye?” Jet said as if she hadn’t spoken, voice low. “I don’t know what I was thinking, filling this ship up with hangers-on.”

“Jet, what happened?” Faye demanded, voice rising.

“You know what happened,” Jet answered bitterly. “We both knew, before he even climbed into his craft.”

Faye winced.

“Spike,” she said. Not a question.

“Dead,” Jet spat in reply.

Faye shut her eyes.

“Jet—” she said.

“Go on,” Jet cut her off, rising suddenly and whirling to face her. “Aren’t you gonna leave, too? Don’t you have some—some harebrained scheme of your own? Some half-baked idea to go and get yourself killed?”

Faye could see that his shoulders were beginning to shake, that tears stood unshed in his eyes.

“Go on, just—get out of here!” he cried. “Just—just—!”

Faye closed the distance between them in three swift steps and pulled his head down onto her shoulder, absorbing the sobs that began to shake through him.

"Just get out of here," he wept, even as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Just get out of here like everyone else."


End file.
